The Worst Week Ever
by Miyagi-Chihane
Summary: YAOI/MitMiya. Sometimes, it's just a matter of how you look at it. The glass will always either be half-empty or half-full. Take your pick. CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. Day One

**Title**: The Worst Week Ever  
**Author:** Mitsumiya Chihane  
**Part:** 1/7  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** MitMiya  
**Genre:** YAOI, Romance  
**Archive:** FFN, and my site  
**Disclaimer:** SD doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Inoue-san *envious*  
**Warning: **Unedited.  
**Author's Notes:** First MitMiya in a long time! This is in response to a challenge against myself to create a fic in a span of 2 hours in a net café. It's because nobody writes MitMiya anymore huhuhuhuhuhuhu. Tierra, Mayumi, Mad-nad, Ryougaaaa where are you????? Oh yeah comment please minna hehehehe. I hope I haven't lost my touch

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**DAY SEVEN **

**JANUARY 1, SUNDAY**

Miyagi sighed as he tentatively pulled the covers off of his sweaty body. The weather was pretty screwed up these days. The nights were too cold and the days were too hot. He had slept last night in a fetal position, shivering beneath his comforter only to wake up hot and suffocated the next morning. He groaned and practically rolled out of bed and slithered to the floor where he gave his alarm clock a deadly glare.

Sunlight was already streaming through the blinds and outside, he could hear the sounds of a busy morning but his usually trusty digital alarm clock didn't ring at all. He was about grab it off his bedside stand and hurl it towards the wall when he noticed the date below the time.

January 1, Sunday.

Sunday. Damn it.

"How stupid can I get?" Miyagi mumbled, his voice hoarse and put the alarm clock back in its usual place. Now if he could only figure out how to get off the floor and learn how to use his feet again. "What the hell happened to me?"

As the final strands of sleep left him, Miyagi started to feel what he could only possibly describe as 'a really, really, bad headache'. He knew of this kind of headache, he knew it all too well.

A hangover. Damn it.

Had he been drinking? Miyagi moaned. Bit by bit, the events of what happened the night before finally dawned on him. And eventually, the parts that he really didn't want to confront finally began to race through his head. "Kami-sama no…." he grumbled.

He slowly sat up and despite being somewhat dizzy; he managed to half-walk, half- crawl towards the bathroom. One look at the bathroom mirror confirmed his greatest fear: His eyes were red.

He had been crying. Damn it.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, a thousand thoughts dashed through his inebriated brain. Bits and pieces of every conversation that took place the night before was running through his mind, deafening him.

"_Neeee, do you know? They say that whoever you spend your new year's with is the person you're gonna spend the whole year with?"_

"_I want to be alone…"_

"_Ryota?"_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_Mitsui-san did…"_

"_Well he got it wrong!"_

"_Ryota?"_

"_I can't believe I'm the one saying this…"_

"_Ryota?"_

"_I…I'm in love with somebody else."_

"Ryota!!!!!"

The last thing he could remember was a deep, passionate kiss before his mother's voice broke into his reverie, which he was thankful for because his thoughts were starting to drift into places he didn't want it to.

"There's someone on the phone looking for you. He said his name was Mitsui Hisashi."

Miyagi groaned and gripped the bathroom sink with both hands. "Tell him I'm not here."

"Mou, what's with all this nonsense? Just go get the phone and – "

"Please, kaa-san," Miyagi pleaded with his gaze. "Please…"

His mother's eyebrows were knitted in concern but she didn't comment on Miyagi's current mood. "I'll go tell him you're still asleep."

Miyagi didn't even watch his mother walk away. He was staring back at his reflection through the mirror.

He couldn't face Mitsui. He wasn't ready.

"Kuso…" Miyagi mumbled under his breath. "Why did all this happen in the first place?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **6 DAYS AGO** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**  
DAY ONE**

**DECEMBER 26, MONDAY**

Mitsui was strolling casually through the streets, completely comfortable in his Basketball jacket. Surprisingly, it wasn't that cold in Kanagawa and the weather report had been right: Not a lot of people believed it, because it was highly unlikely but it seemed that the world was turning upside down. Japan hadn't had one day of snow.

Not that Mitsui minded. It was better that way. He didn't like the snow very much. He was no grinch, but the snow only reminded him of the holidays, which didn't make sense to him. The holidays, for Mitsui Hisashi, was just highly overrated and commercially-driven.

Heck, he wasn't even a Christian.

He was now on his way to Shohoku High for practice. He was uncharacteristically early he knew, but he didn't want to spend time at home where everyone was still so hung over about Christmas. The past two days, his whole family had gone all out to celebrate the holidays, Christmas Tree and presents included. And where was he?

In his room, listening to death metal.

He was surprised he didn't get a lump of coal for Christmas. What he did get was the typical sweater from his mom and the even-more typical card from his little sister. The only present he appreciated was the one from his dad. Cold, hard cash.

As soon as he stepped into the school premises, his mood began to change for the better. The school was deserted. Everyone was still on holiday, except for the basketball team, which held practices during weekdays, and sometimes even on Saturdays.

When he got to the gym, he wasn't surprised that it was empty. Practice wasn't due in 2 hours and Mitsui figured he could use a little warm-up. He was about to step through the doors when he heard a voice.

"Eh? You're serious?"

Mitsui was sure the voice belonged to Haruko. He had heard it a thousand times already, usually screaming "Rukawa kun!" or "Ganbatte, Sakuragi!" He rolled his eyes and was about to enter when he was stopped in his tracks once more, this time because of another voice.

"I am, Haruko-chan. I can't end the year like this. I feel so guilty, I can't torture Ryota anymore. Each day I pray he'd get tired of chasing after me, but I can't believe he's still there holding on."

"Ayako." Mitsui frowned. He didn't like listening to gossip, but when Ayako mentioned Miyagi's name, he became extremely interested.

"Eh? I still can't believe you're gonna go through with it. Are you really sure?" the conversation continued.

"I have to do this Haruko-chan, I can't be unfair to Ryota."

"Hai Ayako-san, but how do you think Miyagi-san will react?"

"We'll know when I tell him later."

"You'll tell him later? But it's so soon!"

Mitsui couldn't take it anymore. He stepped into the gym. "Anybody here?" he said loud enough for his voice to reverberate throughout the entire gym.

Ayako and Haruko looked up at him from the bench they were sitting on. Both had a startled look on their faces, but Ayako recovered much faster. "Hello, Mitsui sempai. You're early."

"Need time to warm up." Without any other formalities, he strode off into the changing room. He was not about to ask Ayako to clarify what he had just heard. It was not like him for one, and the message had been pretty clear.

'_Poor Miyagi,'_ Mitsui thought. _'Ayako is gonna reject him later. This would be really bad for the team if he feels down.'_

He was about to open his locker when he stopped. _'Wait,'_ he mused. He could save Miyagi from a lot of misery. They won't be able to perform well during the winter games if Miyagi was in a slump because of Ayako, and since he IS the captain of the team, he needs to be in top shape if they wanted to reach the finals.

He had to do something.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Miyagi raced inside the locker room, barely acknowledging the greetings his team mates were giving him. He couldn't wait to start with practice. Christmas had been good to him. Most of his relatives had sent him some money and his dad had permitted him to have his own TV inside his bedroom. With so good things happening one over the other, it probably meant that a lot of nice things were in store for him.

"Miyagi," Mitsui approached him, wearing a grim face.

-or maybe it meant that something extremely bad was gonna happen

"Eh, Mitsui-san, why so glum?" Miyagi had been taken aback by surprise. He was just taking his shoes out of his locker when Mitsui closed it for him with determination.

"Miyagi, we need to talk."

"Eh? Is it about the team? Did something happen to Rukawa? To Sakuragi?"

Mitsui looked around them to see if anyone was listening in. When he found the locker room empty and deserted, he continued. "It's about you and Ayako."

Miyagi frowned. "There's nothing wrong with Aya-chan. She looks somewhat serious today and she wouldn't look at me at all, but that's normal, right?"

"That's the point." Mitsui leaned closer to Miyagi. "I heard her and Haruko-san talking. Ayako is gonna dump you later on."

"What?" Miyagi was taken aback. "Oi, that's not a nice thing to joke about, you know."

"I'm serious! I wouldn't joke about this kind of thing."

"It can't be," Miyagi had completely forgotten about Mitsui's presence. "Aya-chan wouldn't…"

"Yes she would. You know it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"I…" Miyagi stopped and debated on it silently for a couple of seconds, then sighed in defeat. "I didn't think it would be today."

"Listen buddy, I've got a plan. It would save you from a lot of embarrassment and humiliation too." Mitsui looked at Miyagi and was dismayed to find the latter zoned out. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Uh…yeah. Uhm… you had a plan right?" Miyagi blinked twice.

"That's right. It's plain and simple buddy. You have to dump her first."

Mitsui was met by Miyagi's gaze of disbelief. "What are you talking about?? I can't dump her. She's not the one who's in love, right?"

"No doofus, I mean… when you have the TALK later on, before she says anything, go ahead and beat her to it." Mitsui nudged Miyagi. "So what do you think? Brilliant huh?"

Miyagi didn't budge. He just kept staring out into the distance, obviously deep in thought. Mitsui started to suspect that Miyagi didn't even register anything that he said. Mitsui sighed. "So much for trying to help a buddy out. This guy is headed for some major heartache."

He turned around to leave when he felt Miyagi's hand on his wrist. He looked back at the shorter boy, who looked extremely lost.

"W…what do I say?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

No words.

Just a couple of footsteps against concrete, their paces uncertain and tense.

"Ryota?"

Finally, Ayako stopped. Her gaze was on the ground. The name she called out belonged to the person who stopped a step ahead of her. His gaze was on the street, away from her.

"I… I think we need to talk." Ayako finally blurted out. It was now or never. "I can't let this go on anymore. I know this is probably the last thing you'd expect from me but –"

"I know."

"Huh?" Ayako finally looked up and was surprised to meet Miyagi's gaze, which betrayed no emotion. "What do you mean?"

Miyagi didn't answer immediately. It was so hard to keep calm, when all he wanted was to scream and break down. Instead, he kept a check on his breathing while he studied Ayako's face. In it, he could see a mixture of surprise and… was that pity he saw?

And suddenly he realized that Mitsui was right. Maybe it would be better if he beat her to the punch. It would save Ayako the trouble of having to explain anything and it would save his pride from having to take another blow. "I know Aya-chan. I know what you're gonna say and… it's okay."

Surprise etched Ayako's face. "What do you mean, it's okay?"

Miyagi forced the words out of his mouth with all the willpower that he had. "I have something to say to you too. I… I have fallen in love with someone else."

For a moment, Ayako froze on the spot and Miyagi feared that he might have made the biggest mistake of his life. But then he saw Ayako gain composure from her surprise and then flash him a smile. "R…really? That's…that's great Ryota! Who is she?"

Miyagi hadn't even thought about inventing a background for this other person who he was supposed to be in love with. "Erm… just, somebody. You know…"

"Oh…" Ayako laughed. "You wanted to keep it private huh?"

Miyagi didn't reply. It was his turn to look at the ground. He didn't even want to see the look of relief on Ayako's face.

'_She's probably really happy not to have to deal with me,'_ he mused. He couldn't believe Ayako fell for his lie so easily. It only meant that she really didn't care at all for him.

"Ryota?"

Miyagi forced himself to acknowledge Ayako. He just wanted this to be done and over with. He didn't think he could hold on much longer. He was going to break anytime soon.

"I…I'm glad you told me. I'm happy for you. Really, I am. I'm glad that we talked about this, you know?" Ayako smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be heading home." She gave a polite bow and walked away from Miyagi, without another word.

It didn't matter to Miyagi anyway. He had been staring at a tree and he didn't even bother to look in Ayako's direction until she was a few good feet away and all that he could see was her back, growing farther with each second.

Then reality hit him like a blow to his stomach.

She's walking out of your life.

For good.

Suddenly, all of Miyagi's strength seemed to leave him. He sought the aid of the tree behind him and he leaned his back against it, his thoughts still in disarray. He knew it was better this way, that it made things easier for the both of them but deep inside he wished he could take it all back, and let Ayako do the talking.

'_and what?_' a voice inside his head piped in. _'Got flat out rejected instead?'_

He never thought the day would come where he'd be the one to give up. "Oh god…" Miyagi moaned covering his face with his hand.

"What have I done?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Author's Notes: Ryota's always getting rejected by Ayako. I like this better hahahaha. This is pretty much unedited. I'll try to follow it with the next chapter as soon as possible but of course, I can't promise anything. Hahahaha. Please do comment. I've been in hiatus for years so I need to get my groove back. Yey! A MitMiya!!! Wahahahahahaha.


	2. Day Two

**Title**: The Worst Week Ever  
**Author:** Mitsumiya Chihane  
**Part:** 2/7  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** MitMiya  
**Genre:** YAOI, Romance  
**Archive:** FFN, and my site  
**Disclaimer:** SD doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Inoue-san *envious*  
**Warning: **Unedited.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks for those of you who reviewed the first chapter!! Anybody of you out there know how to create MitMiya fanart? Wakekekeke by the way, if you wanna visit my site, just go look at my profile and follow the URL. Lots of MitMiyas there. Though right now, it's a friends-only place since it's not yet finished. You need to have a Livejournal account and invite me as a friend. Sorry, I'm incredibly lazy to create my own website haha. This chapter is dedicated to FROZENFEMALE, who told me not to depend too much on reviews, and to my muse MAYUMI!!!!!!!! Wahahahahahahahaha!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**DAY TWO**

**DECEMBER 27, TUESDAY**

Haruko made her way to her classroom, humming a lively tune. With every good thing that's been happening lately, she was sure her brother's dreams of becoming national champions will become a reality soon enough. Sakuragi was getting better at all aspects of the game, far exceeding everyone's expectations, Rukawa's stint at the All-Japan team had honed his skills even further, Mitsui was pushing himself to the limit, with grim determination that he was gonna make his last season count, and Miyagi – Haruko giggled. If things went well yesterday, Miyagi would definitely be showing the most improvement amongst the team.

Haruko sighed. It must have been so romantic. She couldn't wait to find out from Ayako the details of what happened yesterday afternoon. If only it could happen to her…

"_Haruko-chan… I have waited a long time to tell you this…"_

"_What is it Rukawa-kun?"_

"_Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I have fallen madly in love with you…"_

"Ahh! Rukawa-kun!" Haruko shrieked, only to find that the hallway was filled with students, mostly seniors and committee members, and they were all staring at her. "Oh boy… was I talking out loud?"

"Pretty much."

Haruko scanned the crowd for the source of the voice. She found Ayako leaning against the wall right outside her classroom and she was about to ask her sempai what she was doing there when she noticed that Ayako's eyes were red. "Ayako sempai, are you okay?"

Another sad smile and Ayako shook her head.

"Eh?" Haruko hurried over towards Ayako to comfort her sempai and to avert her attention from her humiliating moment just a few seconds ago. "What happened, Ayako sempai?"

"Oh Haruko-chan, it didn't go too well."

"What happened?" Haruko took Ayako's hand and led her inside the classroom. She motioned for Ayako to sit down on her chair while she sat atop her desk. "I thought you were finally gonna accept Miyagi-san?"

"I was," Ayako looked down. "Then something happened that I was totally not counting on."

Haruko didn't know how to react. She never saw Ayako this way. "What happened? I mean, it was a sure thing, right?"

"I thought so too… but then he told me – and at first, I couldn't believe it – that he… he was in love with somebody else."

"Uso!" Haruko stood up in disbelief. "He's in love with you, Ayako-san!"

"That's what I thought too, but then why would he lie to me?" Ayako looked up and Haruko saw that the manageress' eyes were brimming with tears.

"There has to be a reason," Haruko said, waving her firsts in determination. "He's in love with you, everybody knows that. He's waited for you for such a long time!"

"Maybe that's it. Maybe I made him wait too long. Maybe he gave up and found someone new."

"I know something's not right here Ayako-san. I don't believe that Miyagi-san has found someone new, but if he did, I'll sure find out for myself who it is."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Miyagi stared at his alarm clock blankly. It had rung 1 hour ago, the way it always did, but he didn't get up like he used to do each and every morning. Instead, he just stared at it – akin to what he was doing right now – and suffered through a long, painful minute of the alarm wailing. After a minute, the alarm clock became silent, only to start wailing again after 15 minutes, which was still met by silence and more ear torture. The clock was programmed to alarm every 15 minutes after it's initial activation until someone turned it off. That someone, however, was lying on his side and though awake, had not moved an inch since he woke up.

Miyagi couldn't even remember if he did wake up, or if he hadn't even fallen asleep at all since last night. The events of yesterday played over and over again in his mind like some twisted horror movie with bad lighting and terrible sound.

He still couldn't believe he said it to her. He felt like an idiot. Although his brain was telling him that it was the right thing to do, his heart was grieving deep inside, as if each beat was taking all the strength out of him now that Ayako was missing from the place where she belonged: at the very core of his heart, embedded right into his very soul.

'Okay, so maybe that's too melodramatic,' Miyagi mused. But suffice to say, he was pretty much bummed out about it.

He kept thinking twice about what he did since he got home yesterday afternoon, wishing he could take it all back. He had been like a zombie since Ayako left him standing there on the sidewalk. Upon reaching home, he marched straight in to his room and had not gone out ever since – except for a couple of bathroom breaks. His mother's calls for him to come down and eat dinner fell on deaf ears. All he could think about was that afternoon that changed his life forever.

"You're so melodramatic."

Miyagi blinked. The voice in his head was so audible now that it felt like it was in the room with him. Odd, his conscience was starting to sound a lot like Mitsui.

"Oi, I said, stop being so melodramatic." Miyagi reluctantly took his gaze away from the alarm clock and looked at the door. True enough, Mitsui Hisashi was standing there, looking at him with an amused smile. He gave Mitsui a once over, then his eyes drifted back towards the alarm clock.

"You know," Mitsui said, walking towards him. "All you need is some music and then this could make one heck of a music video." Miyagi felt the mattress shift as it accommodated the older boy's weight as he sat down.

"Shut up," Miyagi mumbled, disinterested at Mitsui's attempt at humor.

"Ah, he speaks!" Mitsui, unnerved at Miyagi's cold reception, continued jovially. "So… you went through with it?"

Miyagi covered himself with the comforter. "What do you think?" came his muffled reply.

"Hey, I was only trying to help. It was better this way, ne? At least you came out of it dignified." Mitsui frowned. "I'm not saying that it shouldn't hurt at all, but it gives you a head start at moving on."

Miyagi sighed, threw the comforter off and sat up to face Mitsui. "Gomen, Mitsui-san. I know that you're just trying to help me out. I appreciate it."

"Right right." Mitsui stood up and pulled the comforter completely away from the bed, before sitting back down. "And the team would appreciate it, if you actually showed up for practice today. I'm not asking you to go to class, since most of the teachers are on leave anyway. But basketball practice can't be missed, especially by the captain."

"Oh no," Miyagi groaned. He felt like all he had done since yesterday was mope, groan and mumble. Not to mention that he sighed a lot too. "That means I have to see Aya-chan."

"Well then, it was better that you beat her to it because at least you won't be humiliated."

Miyagi looked at his senior, poker-faced. "Is there any chance that you could go away and leave me to hide out in my room forever?"

"No."

"Thought so." As if Miyagi's shoulders bore the weight of the entire world, he trudge towards the bathroom dejectedly, leaving Mitsui sitting on his bed with a bemused look on his face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"…and he just sat there looking like it was the end of the world!" Mitsui put his hands up in exasperation.

"Hai hai…" Kogure said distractedly, as he pored over his notes on their take home assignments. As expected, almost all the teachers did not come to class that day, allowing the seniors time to fill out and review their college applications. Unfortunately, almost all professors had a take home exam or extra homework for their students. "Shouldn't you be in your classroom?"

Mitsui just shrugged. "Sensei's still on leave. Oi, you're not even listening to me."

"Yes I am," Kogure said, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at Mitsui, who was sitting on his desk. "You don't expect Miyagi to recover automatically just because you want him to."

"I know I know. I just wonder if there's anything else I could do right, to make him feel any better."

An amused smile lit up Kogure's gentle features. "I think you've done enough already." Then he turned serious. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About how you feel?"

"What!" Mitsui almost fell off the desk. "No way! Of course not!"

"Good." Kogure averted his gaze back to his notes. "Everything's been difficult for him. Ayako, being made captain… telling him would complicate it more. And we don't need a distracted captain during the winter championships, right?" he eyed Mitsui intently.

"Right," Mitsui grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to complicate stuff. Promise."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"She's not here…" Miyagi mumbled as he closed his locker door lethargically. He didn't miss much during class. Yasuda had given him a list of homework their substitute teachers had given them. He also had a list for Ayako, which meant that the manageress had not gone to class either. Miyagi had hoped to see how Ayako was doing during practice but practice had started 5 minutes ago and she still wasn't there. Miyagi had intended to arrive late to make sure she was already inside when he got to the gym.

"Maybe she had lots of things to do. The new year's eve thingy. She's one of the organizers, right?" Mitsui offered. He was sitting on the bench, tying his shoelace. He was also curious as to Ayako's absence.

"Maybe she's mad at me." Miyagi frowned as he turned towards Mitsui and leaned against the lockers. "Do you think she's mad?"

"Why would she be mad?" Mitsui stood up. "You think you hurt her pride or something?"

"Maybe," Miyagi groaned. "I can't believe I dumped her…"

"You did not dump her okay? You weren't even in the position to do any dumping whatsoever."

But Miyagi wasn't listening. "I can't believe I said all those words to her!" he was gesturing passionately with his hands. "I can't believe I turned her down…" Miyagi looked directly at Mitsui. "…and it's all because of you!!"

"What!?" Mitsui raised his arms in defense. "Don't blame it on anybody else; I was just trying to be helpful!" He couldn't take it anymore. He approached Miyagi and put an arm casually around the younger boy, who was still in a daze. "Oi, no moping in school okay? Now wipe that stupid look off your face." He put his hand on Miyagi's face and mess it up.

"Oi!" Miyagi retorted as he slapped Mitsui's hand away, annoyed. "You're having fun at my expense!" But he couldn't help himself and took out his revenge on Mitsui's hair, messing it up.

Mitsui was laughing when he caught a glimpse of someone by the door. It was Akagi Haruko, who was staring at them with a stunned look on her face.

Mitsui frowned and dropped his hands on both sides. "Is there anything wrong Akagi san?"

Haruko opened her mouth, but no sound came out. After a couple of tries, "Uhm… anou… err, have you seen Ayako san?"

"She's not here," Miyagi said, confused at Haruko's expression.

"Ah…sou…I'll just look for her then." Without waiting for a reply, Haruko bowed at the two and left as mysteriously as she had appeared.

Mitsui shook his head. "Weird girl."

"Tell me about it," Miyagi agreed as he took his whistle from the bench and started walking towards the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'_It can't be…'_

'_But it's right in front of your eyes!'_

'_You have to be kidding me!'_

'_Clear as day. What more do you need?'_

Haruko was beginning to get dizzy from all the thoughts that were swirling inside her head. Her mind still couldn't grasp the things she had just seen and heard. Thankfully, walking did not need a lot of brainwork and Haruko tried to focus on the task at hand, which was to find Ayako.

She wasn't hard to find at all. Ayako was all alone in an empty classroom, writing something in her notebook. Haruko figured that the New Year's Eve event committee had just finished their meeting and Ayako had chosen to stay behind to do some work. "Ayako-san!" she called out.

"Eh? Haruko-chan, what are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be watching practice?"

Haruko entered the classroom and sat on the chair beside Ayako's. "Anou… shouldn't YOU be at practice?"

"Sou," Ayako looked down at her notebook. "I still have some things to finish and it feels weird, with Ryota there…"

"Ah," Haruko didn't know where to begin. "I came here to talk about that."

"Hm?"

"About what Miyagi-san told you, about being in love with someone else?"

Ayako laid down her pen and put all of her attention on Haruko. "Yes?"

Haruko began to fidget under Ayako's intense stare. "Uhm… it might actually be true."

Ayako hesitated, then propped her elbow on the desk and rested her chin on her hand. "Who is it?" She would rather know now than be surprised later on.

"Uhm, I mean…I'm not sure about it yet so I don't think-"

"Haruko-chan tell me!"

"I…I don't know, I mean, maybe I just misunderstood and it's not really – "

Ayako put her hands on Haruko's upper arms and shook them. "Tell me!"

"Okay okay!" Once Ayako stopped shaking Haruko, the latter looked at the manageress worriedly. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Ayako paused and took a deep breath. "Please Haruko-chan, tell me who it is."

Haruko hesitated, but the look on Ayako's face was unbearable. This was the first time she saw the manageress this way. So, in the smallest voice Haruko could muster, she whispered, "It's Mitsui sempai."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Author's Notes: wahahahahahahahaha *dies laughing* minna please comment hehehe. Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic and also to those who didn't review, but read it wheeeeeeee!!!


	3. Day Three

**Title**: The Worst Week Ever  
**Author:**Mitsumiya Chihane  
**Part:** 3/7  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:**MitMiya  
**Genre:**YAOI, Romance  
**Archive:**FFN, and my site  
**Disclaimer:**SD doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Inoue-san *envious*  
**Warning: **Unedited.  
**Author's Notes: **Took a while to update whee~! Sorry guys, I'm writing 4 MitMiyas right now and I just suddenly had idea for the other ones so was up writing the other 3... hahahaha. Evil me. I know. This chapter is dedicated to Mayumi, my muse... Mad-nad a.k.a mitmiya a.k.a poutfully... err, dearie what are your other names? Haha and also to LosTEssencE and patrengkee. Hehehehehe.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**DAY THREE  
****DECEMBER 28, WEDNESDAY**

It was so unlike her.

For the nth time that morning, Ayako summoned all her strength and tried to get out of bed- and failed. Sighing, Ayako nestled deeper into the covers instead and looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. 6:54. If she hurried, she could still make it to school on time. Surely, she could still save a few minutes in bed, right?

She could still remember every bit of the conversation she and Haruko had yesterday afternoon. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found out – and she thought she knew everything. Glancing at the clock again, Ayako found her thoughts drifting back to yesterday afternoon...

_..._

_"What? No way!"_

_Ayako nearly fell off her seat at Haruko's revelation. The fact that Miyagi Ryota was in love with someone else was hard enough to believe, the fact that the 'someone' was Mitsui Hisashi was totally whacked out altogether. Ayako kept shaking her head. "That's absurd!"_

_"I'm still not sure about it myself. I saw them at the locker room. They were uh..." Haruko didn't know exactly how to phrase it. "Playing around in a sweet sort of way?"_

_"But Haruko-chan, they're really good friends. They tease each other a lot." Ayako frowned. Maybe Haruko just misunderstood. Ayako could deal with Miyagi having another girl in his life... but a guy?_

_"Well, I guess that's true... but I really got curious when Miyagi san said that the reason he..." she paused to check Ayako's reaction, "...he let go of you was because of Mitsui sempai."_

_"Eh?" That got Ayako's attention. "How exactly did he say it?"_

_"Something like, 'I can't believe I turned her down and its all because of you!' or something like that. He said it in a very meaningful way." Haruko offered. _

_Ayako didn't know what to make of it. It definitely sounded suspicious, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Maybe you got it wrong. I mean, I never thought Ryota would be..." she left her sentence dangling. She couldn't even say the word "gay"._

"Ne, Ayako-san, don't you think it's possible?"

_"That what? Ryota is in love with Mitsui sempai?" Ayako said out loud. Instantly, she clamped her hand to her mouth and looked around. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be around. "Maybe I should talk to Ryota."_

_"What if he denies it? I mean it IS pretty embarrassing."_

_"I don't know anymore, Haruko-chan. But I know Ryota. I think I'll know if he's lying or telling the truth."_

...

Ayako sighed again and looked at the clock. 7:08. Ayako took a deep breath and this time, she was able to muster enough strength to sit up, swing her legs over the edge of the bed and set her bare feet firmly on the cold floor.

_'Might as well face this day,'_Ayako mused. _'It's not as if it could get any worse.'_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Early mornings at Shohoku High hid a myriad of secret loves, love affairs and even identities. The first to arrive inside its halls would usually be the academic achievers, the student leaders and those who have less nobler reasons for being unusually early. Among them are lovers who wish for a few minutes of quiet before their day officially begins, gangster wannabes who are on their initiation rites and the rumor mongers.

"Did you hear?"

"What is it?"

"I overheard the basketball team manageress inside class 2c."

"So?"

"I heard... Miyagi Ryota is in love with Mitsui Hisashi!"

"Who?"

"You know... the captain and vice-captain..."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"That is so... oh my god!"

"I've got to tell Hinase about this."

"Uh huh. Good thing it's not Rukawa kun ne?"

"Of course! I'd just DIE if it was Rukawa!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Mitsui couldn't see the point of coming to class each and everyday when mostly everyone is so hung over with holiday cheer and sugary sweetness, Mitsui wanted to puke. The only thing he wanted to do was basketball practice. Unfortunately, he couldn't very well just stay and hide out in the school gym, although it was extremely tempting to do so.

Mitsui sighed as he scanned the classroom. Nobody was there except for a girl with long, black, hair and pale skin. They called her the emo loner girl. Mitsui decided to go over to Kogure's classroom because he knew Kogure was always early for class and he needed someone to talk to.

But it seemed like someone already beat him to it. Ueno Hikibara was seated next to Kogure, the two in deep conversation. Ueno was in the same class as Mitsui so it seemed like Ueno ditched emo loner girl as well. "Oi!" he called out. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

At the sound of his voice, the two turned towards him and he saw Ueno's face light up. "Mitsui! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Huh?" Mitsui approached the two. Ueno was beside himself in excitement while Kogure's face was grim and suspicious.

"So, how do you feel about it?" Ueno asked.

"About what?" Mitsui turned to Kogure, but the latter remained silent so he focused his attention back to Ueno.

"About the rumors of course! I mean, does it weird you out? Having a guy like you and all."

"Huh?" Mitsui was still clueless.

"You mean, you don't know? Some girls were talking about it. Seems like your new captain has a thing for you."

Mitsui blinked. "You mean... Miyagi?"

Ueno nodded. "Hai hai! I heard he is in love with you."

"What??" Mitsui looked at Kogure but Kogure was still quiet and poker-faced.

"You know what else?I heard that he stopped pursuing that manageress because he likes you now."

"That's not true at all!"

"Maa, makes you uncomfortable doesn't it? Those friendly pats he gives you, the way he looks at you, changing in the locker room, all of it is gonna mean something else now, huh?" Ueno winked at nudged Mitsui in the ribs.

"Uh huh," Mitsui was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Ueno laughed. "Oh well, I have to get back to class. Hope Shinta's there already. I can't stand emo loner girl." He pats Mitsui on the shoulder. "Mitsui, be strong. Ja, Kogure san!"

"See you," Kogure said politely. It was the first time he spoke up. Mitsui watched as Ueno left the classroom, then turned his attention to Kogure. "Weird rumor ne? Wonder who'd-"

Mitsui stopped when he realized that Kogure was giving him a death glare. "What?" he raised his hands up in defense. "I didn't have anything to do with it!"

Kogure adjusted his glasses so that he could glare at Mitsui more effectively. "Didn't we have a little conversation yesterday about not complicating things?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Mitsui sat down on top of Kogure's desk. "I just heard it for the first time today. I didn't know how it started!"

"You sure? Because I have a feeling you had a hand in this whole thing, whether directly or indirectly."

"No way!"

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind helping out solving this thing then?" Kogure asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh? Well..." Mitsui contemplated a bit, stroking his chin. "Come to think of it, the rumor is that Miyagi's in love with me. That's kind of a nice rumor. Maybe we should just let it circulate for a while and see what-"

"Mitsui..." a warning tone.

"Fine fine! I'll see what I can do, although, I don't know how anything I'd do will help anybody out."

"Good, Kogure's eyes narrowed at Mitsui. "And wipe that smile off your face."

"Eh?" Mitsui didn't even realize he was grinning. "Can't a guy be happy or something?"

Kogure sighed. Both Mitsui and Miyagi were totally hopeless.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Mitsui was whistling as he entered the locker room. He had been wearing a goofy grin all day. Lots of people approached him about the rumors and Mitsui had to keep a straight face (pun intended), while deep inside, he was extremely amused. He knew it was just a rumor but then again, a little rumor never hurt anybody right?

Mitsui had just opened his locker and was examining its contents when the locker door slammed close with such force that it startled Mitsui. His fingers almost got pinned.

Mitsui felt the aura of hatred from Miyagi, who was behind the slamming of the locker door. By the look of fury, he could only guess that the younger boy had heard about the rumors too.

"You. Me. Talk."

Mitsui cringed at the tone of Miyagi's voice. He laughed nervously. "Maa... what do you want to talk about?"

"You know damn well what we need to talk about."

Miyagi looked infuriated – infuriated being an understatement. Miyagi looked like he was about to murder somebody. Mitsui suddenly felt scared to crack a joke about the rumors. "About the rumors?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey! What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

"Ch. Everything started to get weird when YOU decided to help me out, remember?"

"Oi! What's this? I had nothing to do with it!" Mitsui matched Miyagi's tone. All day long he has been blamed for something he didn't have a clue about. "I would not do that to you, why would I?"

Miyagi's cheeks were red. "Do you know how embarrassing it is!? What if Aya-chan find out?"

"So what? I thought she was out of the picture already! Why do you care?"

"Because I do!!"

If anybody in the basketball team thought that it was weird to hear their captain and vice-captain having a shouting match in the locker room, they didn't say anything. Some of them, though, looked at each other in an inquisitive manner as they listened outside the door.

Lover's spat? It was on everyone's mind. But none of them dared to voice it out.

"Oi, what's happening here?" Ayako shooed away the eavesdroppers with her fan until she was able to open the door leading to the locker room. "Everyone, start with practice! I'll deal with this."

She thought she heard her name being mentioned when she stepped into the locker room, but she resisted the temptation to listen. "Oi you two, stop it right now!"

Miyagi and Mitsui turned towards Ayako, both of their faces flushed. But it was Miyagi who became more tense at the sight of Ayako. "Aya-chan!"

"Mitsui sempai, why don't you go and be the referee? They're having a practice match now. I need to speak to Ryota."

Mitsui looked at Miyagi, then at Ayako. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he shrugged and left the two alone. As soon as the doors closed, Miyagi began, "Look Aya-chan, I don't know what you've heard, but believe me it's not true!"

"R...Ryota, I believe you, don't worry." Ayako said, hesitantly. "I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Miyagi didn't expect this. "What happened?"

"I..." Ayako looked down. "I think the rumor might have started because of me."

"What??" Miyagi was shocked. Of all people, he would never expect this to come from Ayako. "W...Why? Aya-chan I can't-"

"I'm sorry, I can't explain everything but... but it's just... just forgive me, please?"

Miyagi was speechless. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Well," Ayako fidgeted with the fan on her hand. "So, you know... just to be sure, you're not-"

"No, I'm not." Miyagi interrupted. He didn't want to hear the words, specially if it came from Ayako.

"But, if you are," Ayako continued. "It's totally okay with me!"

"What? Aya-chan, no! How could you even-"

"Well if you're embarrassed about it, don't be. I'm okay with things like that and Mitsui sempai is a great person, so if you're-"

"Aya-chan, I can't believe you'd actually think that about me!"

"So you're really not-"

"No!"

Ayako remained silent, then, "Well... I'm glad that's clear. Uhm... sorry again okay?"

An awkward silence enveloped them.

"Uhm..."

"Yeah, so.."

"Right..."

"Uhh..."

Miyagi cleared his throat. "We should go and watch the practice ne?"

Ayako sighed with relief. "Yes. Yes, we should."

Miyagi was two steps behind Ayako when they both entered the gym. Miyagi looked at the court. Despite their arrival, the practice game had remained uninterrupted. Mitsui was on the sidelines, refereeing the whole thing and when the latter looked at him, Miyagi just rewarded Mitsui's questioning gaze with a death glare.

Miyagi sighed. This was turning out to be the worst week ever.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Miyagi was the last to leave the gym. On regular days, it really was his duty to make sure the gym was neat and properly locked at the end of each practice. That afternoon though, he really wanted to get away from the crowd. He just wanted to squish the rumor and make everything go back to normal.

Upon entering the locker room however, he realized that he was not alone. Seated on the bench, facing his locker was Mitsui. Miyagi decided to ignore him as he took his stuff from his locker.

Mitsui didn't budge.

Miyagi slung his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm locking up for the day."

He was rewarded with silence.

Miyagi sighed. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Well, thought you might like to glare at me some more." Mitsui said, standing up. "Since that's what you've done the whole afternoon."

"And? What do you want? An apology?"

"An explanation would do!" Mitsui turned towards Miyagi. "I didn't start the friggin rumor so why the hell are you mad at me?"

"You don't get it do you?" Figures, you've never been in love. You probably think it's just a waste of time-"

"Stop assuming things," Mitsui interjected.

But Miyagi wasn't listening. "-would you believe she was actually pushing me in your direction? I mean, that hurts you know? The person you love is pushing you towards someone else. Someone you'd never ever ever love!"

Mitsui froze. "Oi, Miyagi calm down-"

Again, Miyagi wasn't listening. "I mean, guess if it was a girl it would be okay, but you? Damn it, don't you find that disgusting?"

This time, Mitsui remained silent. But his hands were curled into fists, knuckles turning white, trying to remain calm.

Miyagi paid no attention. "Now tell me I've got no right to be mad!" Miyagi was getting really carried away with his emotions. "This rumor has got to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard! Just the thought that-" Miyagi shook his head. "I can't believe it. It's so embarrassing-"

Miyagi was cut off by a loud noise. He watched Mitsui, transfixed. The older boy had punched his locker with so much anger that he had dented the door.

"Oi, M...Mitsui san-"

"Right!" Mitsui exploed. "I know! It's disgusting! It's absurd! It's gross! It's degrading! You have every right to hate everyone who had the twisted notion to actually think that you could ever be in love with me!" With that, he took his own bag, which was on the floor by his feet, and strode out purposefully towards the door, fuming.

"Oi, why are YOU mad?" What the hell--" Miyagi was cut off by the slamming of the door. Suddenly, he was all alone in the locker room.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The sun was nearly setting and Miyagi was glad that there were no students around to bother him.

"Ryochin!!"

Too late.

Miyagi realized that Sakuragi was leaning against the pillar by the entrance. He couldn't possibly ignore the redhead because he was directly in his path. As Miyagi stopped beside Sakuragi, he saw that the latter was with his gundan.

"Ryochin! Micchy just passed by. He looked pretty miffed." Sakuragi said with a meaningful tone.

"So?"

"Ne," Sakuragi nudged Miyagi. "Have you two had a lover's quarrel again?"

"What??" Miyagi's eyes widened.

"Nyahaha!" Takamiya quipped. "You should go and catch up with him!"

"Kiss and make up!" the gundan chorused.

"Ch! The rumors are not true!" Miyagi started to walk away.

Sakuragi called out. "Oh come on Ryochin! We all know you are super in love with Micchy!!!"

"Right, and PIGS CAN FLY!!" Miyagi shouted back at the others. He could hear Sakuragi asking Youhei whether pigs can fly, then the faint laughter from the gundan as he turned right at the next corner.

Damn them. Damn all of them, for making his life a living hell.

Miyagi sighed.

He still didn't get why Mitsui was so mad at him. He thought the older boy would share his disgust over the rumor but then..

Miyagi sighed again.

He didn't know what was it he said to make Mitsui snap like that. What did he say that could possible have-

"Oi, watch out!"

Miyagi stepped back as he almost collided with a man who was carrying a very heavy box. "Gomen," he mumbled as he moved out of the way. He didn't realize that he had already walked 2 blocks. He was by the warehouse by the pier 3 blocks from his house. The warehouse was bustling with activity. Seemed like they were getting ready for the New Years' parade. They were testing stuff needed for the floats, which made a spectacular sight to those who were milling around, Miyagi included. There were people painting elaborate backdrops, putting together themes for the floats and a number of men were blowing up giant balloons the size of blimps that will be showcased during the parade.

"Look daddy, it's a flying pig!"

Miyagi searched for the source of the voice. Off to the side of the pier was a little boy holding onto his father's hand while pointing excitedly up at one of the giant balloon figures. Miyagi looked up and saw the entry of the Chinese community for the New Year Parade - a pig. Miyagi presumed that they chose that particular animal because next year was going to be the year of the pig.

Or was it the boar?

Then it hit him. Miyagi started laughing, startling those around him. But he didn't care.

"Maa, Ryota, you are such a jerk." he said to himself, earning him more suspicious glances.

He knew what he had to do.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What?!" Mitsui growled, as he opened the front door. His parents were out and he was home alone, preparing for dinner, determined to eat away the day's events when he was interrupted by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. Mitsui let it go on for 5 minutes, hoping the person would give up. Unfortunately, whoever was outside was extremely determined - and annoying.

"Uh..." Miyagi froze at the tone of Mitsui's voice. Whatever courage he had left him at once. "Err..."

"Oh. You." Mitsui deadpanned.

"Yeah, me." Miyagi was suddenly at a loss for words. "You... you wanna hang out?"

"Why?" Mitsui said with all the disdain he could muster.

Miyagi showed Mitsui what he had behind his back. A 6 pack of beer. "I'm sorry."

"And?" Mitsui crossed his arms over his chest.

Miyagi sighed. Mitsui was determined to make things difficult. "I'm sorry for accusing you of starting the rumor." he said, pointing to the 1st can. "I'm sorry for not appreciating all the things you've done for me." he pointed to the 2nd can. "And I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said. I was a jerk, I know." The third can.

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. He was trying his best not to smile. "What about the other 3? What are they for?"

Miyagi gave Mitsui a mock glare. "For... me? I plan to drink too, you know." A smile.

Mitsui couldn't help but smile. "What are the first 3 cans for again?" he asked coyly.

This time, the glare was real. "You heard me."

Mitsui laughed as he stepped aside. "Fine fine, come on inside."

As Miyagi entered his house, Mitsui stayed by the door and looked outside, allowing his thoughts to drift awhile. He had started to think that this may be his worst week ever -

"Ne, Mitsui san, got any food around here?"

"Oi, Miyagi, is this the way you would usually apologize to people?"

-then again, maybe it's not so bad after all.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okay, so maybe not a lot happened during this chapter. Hahahaha but the next chapter is my fave chapter hahahahahahahahaha... ooops, no spoilers for you!!!! this chapters, kinda long. it's because i resolved to have a chapter per day. some days might have more conversations and stuff.... okay, being defensive here. Comments people.... hahahahahah


End file.
